Miss Understanding
by BlastedBrain101
Summary: Tappei yang salah paham, mengira Yamada Miiko jatuh cinta kepada Yoshida. Miiko yang melihat Tappei bersama Miho, membuatnya juga salah paham. Drama tercipta diantara mereka, membawa keduanya menyadari perasaan masing-masing yang sudah terkubur sejak lama.


**Hai semua para penggemar 'Hai, Miiko!'. Curcol dikit boleh ya? ;) Udah lama banget aku suka komik Miiko, sejak aku masih SD. Tapi waktu aku liat archive fanfic Miiko yang sedikit banget, kepengen banget aku untuk ikut berkarya. Yah, setelah lamanya memikirkan ide yang pas untuk di tulis, ini lah hasilnya. Semoga banget kalian suka dengan tulisan aku ini. Selamat membaca, ya!**

**By the way, any way, bus way... Miiko is not mine! It belongs to to Ono Eriko-sama!**

_Italic are thoughts_

* * *

Pagi ini awan gelap menggantung di langit. SMP Suginoki yang ramai bak matahari di udara dingin pagi ini. Seragam hitam dengan lengan panjang tak mampu menahan hawa dingin yang dirasakan seorang Eguchi Tappei. Sepertinya hari ini, hujan akan mengguyur dengan deras.

Tappei yang tabiatnya sangat cuek, tak menghiraukan beberapa grup cewek yang sedang berbisik-bisik membicarakannya, saat Ia masuk ke gedung sekolah. Rasa sukanya kepada seseorang cewek berambut coklat memang sudah terkenal di seantero sekolah.

"Tappei! Selamat pagi!" Tanimura Miho memanggil Tappei dengan suara nyaringnya yang terkenal. Miho memang menjadi primadona sekolah saat pertama kali Ia masuk SMP. Rambutnya pirang, lurus dengan panjang sepinggang. Senyumnya yang manis memang sudah banyak menaklukan banyak cowok di SMP Suginoki. Tapi, senyum itu tidak pernah mempunyai pengaruh khusus untuk Tappei.

Tappei yang sedang bad mood, hanya melambaikan tangannya dengan tak acuh dan kembali berjalan ke kelasnya, kelas 8-3. Kemarin Tappei melihat Yoshida dan Miiko pulang bersama setelah pulang sekolah, padahal, Tappei yang sudah susah-susah mencari Miiko ke setiap sudut sekolah. Saat disuguhi pemandangan Miiko dan Yoshida tertawa-tawa bersama di stasiun, Tappei tak bisa menahan rasa cemburunya yang merajalela di tubuhnya. Dengan susah-payah Ia menahan dirinya agar tidak membuat kekacauan di stasiun.

Kelas 8-3, seperti biasanya ramai bukan main. Hanya Yoshiki yang tampaknya paling tenang. Ia sedang menulis-nulis di bukunya. Tappei berjalan ke mejanya, di depannya adalah meja Yamada Miiko, yang pemiliknya belum datang.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu dengan keras terbuka. Yamada Miiko, Shimura Mari, dan Ogawa Yuuko masuk bersamaan. Hari ini Miiko tampak beda, rambutnya dengan potongan Bob cut, dikuncir kuda. Membuat matanya yang besar dan coklat tampak lebih mencolok. Senyumnya mengembang ketika Ia melihat Tappei yang sedang mengobrol bersama Satou Kenta.

"Pagi Tappei! Lihat! Lihat!" Miiko yang masih kekanak-kanakan dengan semangat menujukkan model rambutnya yang baru. Tappei yang kaget setengah mati, hanya bisa memandang Miiko dengat ekspresi terkejut.

"Pantas nggak?!"

Ekspresi Tappei dengan cepat berubah. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. Ia tak menghiraukan Miiko, dengan santai Ia kembali ke tempat duduknya. Miiko, Kenta, Yuuko, dan Mari, bukan kepalang terkejutnya. Walaupun Tappei jarang menunjukkan rasa sukanya kepada Miiko, Ia selalu merespon Miiko dengan senang hati dan tidak pernah marah kepadanya. Miiko adalah satu-satunya orang yang tak pernah bisa membuat Tappei marah.

Sekali lagi pintu terbuka. Yoshihda Ikuya yang selalu rapih, seperti biasa, masuk dan menaruh tas di bangkunya. Wajahnya sumringah ketika Ia melihat Miiko yang tampak cantik pagi ini.

"Yamada, kau tampak cantik sekali hari ini." Miiko terpaksa tersenyum. Pujian manis Yoshida kepada Miiko memang sudah biasa.

"Yamada, kau mau pulang sekolah bersamaku lagi hari ini?"

Kecemburuan Tappei mulai tersulut lagi ketika mendengar pertanyaan Yosihda. Diam-diam di dalam hatinya, Tappei berharap Miiko menolak ajakan Yoshida.

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi, sebelum Miiko bisa menjawab pertanyaan Yoshida. Sebenarnya Miiko mau menolak ajakan Yoshida. Sifat Tappei yang aneh, membuat Miiko khawatir. Ia kembali ke bangkunya di depan meja Tappei. _Sebenarnya apa yang Tappei sembunyikan?_

T

Sekolah berlalu seperti biasa, meninggalkan pekerjaan rumah yang menggunung. Sekali lagi, sebelum Miiko keluar ruangan kelas, Yoshida menghampiri Miiko dan menanyakan lagi jawaban dari ajakannya.

Tappei yang buru-buru keluar kelas, membuat Miiko juga menolak ajakan Yoshida dengan cepat. Yoshida yang sudah berharap hanya tersenyum kecil dan keluar meninggalkan Miiko. Miiko dengan cepat berlari keluar kelas, berharap dapat menyusul Tappei.

Tapi pemandangan yang disaksikannya, sungguh di luar dugaannya. Membuat jantungnya berdetak tak keruan dan emosinya mulai membuncah. _Apakah perasaan ini?_ Dengan lemah Ia berbisik.

"Tappei?"

A

Tappei yang menduga Miiko akan menerima ajakan Yoshida, tak lagi mau mendengar percakapan mereka di kelas. Dengan tergesa-gesa Ia keluar dari kelas. Pikirannya yang sedang kacau, membuatnya tak memperhatikan jalannya dan menabrak seseorang.

"Ah, maaf. Tanimura?"

Miho tampak sumringah ketika melihat wajah Tappei. Senyumnya mengembang lebar, menampilkan sederet gigi putih yang rapih.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali. Kau mau pulang, Tappei?"

Tappei yang tampaknya masih muram, hanya mengangguk acuh tak acuh. Tapi bagi Miho, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Melihat Tappei yang tidak bersama Miiko, membuatnya senang bukan kepalang.

"Ah, ternyata kebetulan sekali. Mau pulang bersamaku? Hari ini aku berecana untuk belanja di tokomu, Tappei."

Pikiran Tappei yang kalut, membayangkan Miiko pulang bergandengan tangan dengan Yoshida, membuatnya tak menyadari tangan Miho yang sedang menggenggam tangannya. Ia mengangguk lagi. Dengan semangat Miho menarikTappei keluar gedung sekolah. Tappei tidak pernah melihat seorang perempuan berambut coklat tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua.

P

Kaki-kaki Miiko mendadak merasa lemas. _Apakah perasaan ini?_ Amarahnya tersulut ketika Ia melihat menggenggam tanga Tappei. _Harusnya aku yang menggenggam tangan itu! Aku lah yang seharusnya merasakan hangatnya tangan itu! Aku lah yang pantas merasakan jari-jarinya membelai lembut jari-jariku!_ Miiko yang terkejut dengan pikirannya, berjalan lunglai ke dalam kelas. Yoshida yang sedari tadi ikut memperhatikan, seakan-akan mendapat kesempatan untuk mencuri Miiko dari sisi Tappei. Dengan segera Ia menghampiri Miiko dan menawarkan diri untuk menemani Miiko pulang. Miiko yang sudah termakan oleh kesedihannya, hanya mengangguk lemah. _Tappei, siapa sebenarnya kamu untuk diriku?_

* * *

**Gimana? Suka? Benci? Tulis aja semua kesan kalian! Tinggal pencet tombol review aja kok! Dan whoosh, kalian bisa langsung komen tentang karya pertamaku di fanfic 'Kocchimuite, Miiko!' ini! By the way, komik 'Hai, Miiko!' no. 25 udah keluar loh! Aku suka banget cerita tentang Miiko dan Tappei di masa depan (lupa judul ceritanya T_T). Go, go, Miiko and Tappei! Sampai ketemu lagi! :) Jangan lupa untuk Read and Review ya... Stay connected to read the next chapter of my story.**


End file.
